Christmas on the beach
by pnut9282
Summary: A Frazel one-shot. Merry Christmas! Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**A/N: Hey guys! Just thought of this, so I'm posting it! Basically read the summary for info, but there is some Lazel (Is that an actual paring?) thrown in for my friend who THINKS LAZEL IS BETTER THEN CALEO! I 3 Caleo and Frazel though, so I don't really listen to her when she says that stuff, of course, she hasn't read the House of Hades yet, so we can still sway her! Sorry for my meaningless rambling, I will start the one-shot now.**

Hazel's pov:

It was cold that day. Freezing. I guess that I should've expected that, since we were in New York, but hey, I was used to California weather.

Camp Half-Blood looked beautiful under a blanket of snow. Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, and Leo had invited Frank and I to visit for the holidays. We gladly accepted, and Frank got a much needed break from his Praetor duties.

I was bundled up in a red and green sweater, waiting outside the Pluto cabin. We were all going to the campfire together, but I was early.

Life had been good since we defeated Gaea. No prophecies, quests, or mysterious disappearances. It was nice, not moving around all of the time.

I shivered, debating whether to go inside or not. Making up my mind, I opened the door, but stopped when I heard the crunch of snow getting louder behind me. I turned around to find a brown eyed, black haired Latino boy with a cocky smile on his face.

"Hey Leo!" I called, waving at the boy.

"Good evening Hazel." He answered, doing a spot-on Dracula impression.

I laughed, sitting back down on the doorstep. "So, how's Festus doing?"

Festus is Leo's fire breathing mechanical dragon. He helped us a lot through the battle with Gaea, since he was the literal "head" of the ship we traveled on, the Argo II.

"Good, though I think that he's having trouble with the cold." Leo answered.

"I'm sorry to hear that." I exclaimed, searching the white landscape for the 5 others who hadn't shown up yet.

"The campfire should be starting in a couple of minutes; do you think that the others left already?" Leo asked.

"Let's wait a couple more minutes, and then we'll go without them." I answered.

Suddenly, two shapes appeared about 20 yards away; both bundled in heavy winter parkas. When they got closer, I could make out who they were.

One was a good looking, stocky boy with blonde hair and electric blue eyes. He had his arm around a pretty girl with chocolate brown hair, dark tanned skin, and kaleidoscope eyes.

"Jason, Piper, welcome to the party!" Leo said, gesturing to the cabin steps.

"We were afraid that you guys went ahead without us!" I exclaimed, scooting over to make room.

"Nope! We saw Percy and Annabeth behind us, they should be here soon." Piper said, sitting next to me.

"Frank's not here yet?" Jason asked, looking around.

"I hadn't seen him since this morning." I answered worriedly.

"Do you want me to check the Ares cabin?" Piper asked.

"No thanks, I'll do it." I answered, standing up. "We'll meet you guys at the campfire."

"Ok, see you later!" Leo shouted as I walked off into the blizzard.

The falling snow was so thick that I could barely make out the rest of the cabins. Shivering, I found the Ares cabin and opened the door to a chaotic scene.

The room was divided into two groups, with an even amount of kids on each side. Each group was yelling at the other, using words that I probably shouldn't repeat. Someone even drew a dagger, but everyone stopped when they realized that I was watching.

"What's up Hazel?" A red haired, brown eyed girl said. I had learned that her name was Clarisse, and she and I had become pretty good friends. "We're just having a… small disagreement."

"Have you guys seen Frank anywhere?" I asked, looking around the cabin.

"He went out on a walk to the beach, last I heard." Clarisse answered. "Now, I need to get back to this…small disagreement."

"Ok, I'll leave you guys to that…" I exclaimed, stepping out of the cabin.

So, he was at the beach. Why would anyone be on the beach when it was snowing? Not stopping to question it, I started walking across the fields.

Finally, I could make out a dark shape through the snow. He was hugging his knees to his chest, and only wearing a blue sweatshirt to keep warm.

I sat down next to him, looking into his brown eyes. He was staring at the water, not acknowledging my presence.

"I was wondering where you were. Everyone is waiting for us!" I exclaimed, trying to get his attention.

"Sorry, I'm just thinking." Frank answered, still staring at the sea.

"Are you okay?"

Frank sighed. "Not really."

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"I've just been really stressed out recently. I'm starting to think that defeating Gaea was easier than being Praetor." Frank answered.

There was a long moment of silence that followed his remark.

"Sometimes, I just wish that I could get away from it all, like we did this week."

"I know how you feel. It's hard having power sometimes." I answered.

Another long silence ensued.

"You know that you're an amazing Praetor, right?" I asked.

"Thanks Hazel. You're an amazing girlfriend." Frank answered. "So, are we going to the campfire now?"

"No, let's just stay here." I exclaimed.

We just sat there, watching the snow pile around us.

"Merry Christmas Frank." I said.

"Merry Christmas Hazel."


End file.
